


Heal Me

by Mixk



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: Pediatric nurse!Buck meets the father of his soon-to-be first private patient. He doesn't expect to meet one suave and sexy Eddie Diaz.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot inspired by this tumblr gifset:

“You must be the infamous Evan Buckley.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Buck stammers, his face flushing hot from the beautiful man’s piercing gaze that greets him at the door. Carla never told him his future employer would be this hot, the sneaky weasel. She’s probably cackling somewhere in Hawaii while sunbathing and imagining Buck’s current predicament. Carla Price has been his mentor his entire career as a pediatric nurse, she’s made him the man he is today. Even as she’s about to retire, she’s still looking out for him and has offered him to take over the care of her latest patient, one Christopher Diaz. After years of working in a pediatric rehabilitation center, Buck has longed to try something new, to have more one-on-one time with his patients, and Carla has suggested he starts a private practice. 

This brings him to now, facing one Edmundo Diaz, who is dressed impeccably in a henley and a vest, his sharp jaw accentuated with a light beard. He’s gorgeous, there's no other word to describe the man, which makes Buck question this job opportunity and his clothing choices. He’s thrown the first thing on he found this morning, a black tee-shirt and jeans. He's always favored comfort over style regarding his clothes, but he can appreciate nice clothes, especially when worn by beautiful people. He tries to come up with something more eloquent to say but his brain remains frozen, his gaze stuck on Mr. Diaz.

“Come on in, sorry for the mess, we just got home,” Mr. Diaz says, effectively pulling Buck out of his daze, pointing at a pair of kid-sized shoes thrown haphazardly beside a Superman schoolbag on the entryway. Buck sees some legos littering the hallway and can’t help but smile.

“That’s fine, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he says, looking around the house. Besides the mess, it’s a rather minimalist home with nice furniture and few decorations. It’s clean and simple, Buck can already picture himself spending time here.

“Does that mean you’d leave my house in such a mess all the time?” Mr. Diaz says, taking off his vest to hang it in the dresser. 

“No! Of course not, Mr. Diaz! I meant that—”

“I’m messing with you,” Mr. Diaz cuts him off, his smile lifting the weight up from Buck’s stomach. “I'm not hiring you to be my housekeeper, and please, call me Eddie. Mr. Diaz makes me sound so old.”

“You got it,” Buck says, the tension he’s built up starting to leave his body as _Eddie_ makes him feel more at ease, leading him to the kitchen and handing him a glass of water.

“Carla hasn’t stopped talking you up, even before she told us she was retiring,” Eddie says, leaning back on a kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his defined chest. Damn, he's making it hard for Buck to stay professional, looking so sexy. 

“Oh,” Buck says, letting out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t know what she’s told you exactly, but I should tell you I’m just starting as a private nurse, which doesn’t mean I don’t have any experience—”

“Hey, Evan, relax,” Eddie cuts him off once again, this time putting his hands on Buck’s shoulders, his touch burning through the thin layer of Buck's shirt. “This isn’t a job interview.”

“It's not?” Buck says, his breathing becoming shallower the longer Eddie's hands stay on him, the latter even stepping closer.

“No, man, you’re already hired,” Eddie says. “I only called you here to meet you and show you around the house.”

“Wait, you’re going to hire me just from Carla’s recommendation?” Buck asks, surprised by Eddie's words. Carla is the most trustworthy person Buck knows, but still. 

“Well, I trust Carla with my son’s life, so yeah,” Eddie answers with a shrug. “She told me, and I quote ‘He’s my bambi, Eddie, I’ve taught him how to walk properly. He’s the next best nurse for Chris.’”

“Oh God,” Buck groans, wondering what other embarrassing things she’s said about him. Eddie chuckles and continues.

“That and I’ve looked at your resume, talked with your former employers, your colleagues. I also had a friend check your criminal records...” Eddie says, literally describing a thorough background check. “Anyway, if you’re half as great as everyone’s made you out to be, we’ll be lucky.”

“I promise you I’ll do my best,” Buck assures him, now impressed and frankly intimidated by the lengths Eddie has gone to to be sure Buck is as reliable and worthy of his son as told by Carla. He's already feeling a strong urge to please the man in front of him—and not in a sexual way, no matter how much he’d love that. He chases the dirty thoughts away, part of him worried about his attraction to Eddie. He’ll have to stomp that down, to be as professional as his job requires. He can’t fall in love with his patient’s parent, that would ruin his career.

“Well then, welcome to our home, Evan,” Eddie says, offering Buck his hand, which he shakes firmly, ready to start the next chapter of his life. "Let's go meet Christopher, he's in his room."

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Carla, you set me up!" Buck exclaims as soon as his mentor opens her front door, pointing a finger at her. Her immediate response is a raised eyebrow, followed by her arms crossed over her chest as she stares him down. Buck almost looks at his feet before her intimidating stance but he stands his ground. 

"Why, hello to you too, Buckaroo, I'm doing great, what about you?" She says, her lips struggling to hide a smile. "I _did_ set you up, I referred my most precious patient to you, you ungrateful brat."

"I can't work for Eddie, Carla! He is so pretty I want to cry," Buck whines, stepping forward to hug his friend. She welcomes him in her arms with a laugh, squeezing him tight. Carla gives the best hugs, and Buck doesn't get them nearly often enough. He's so glad she's back from her trip, available to meet with him this Saturday.

"Yes you can," she says, patting his back. "Now, come on in and have cookies with me, they're fresh out of the oven."

Buck can't say no to that offer, following Carla into her lovely home and settling with her in her kitchen nook. It's one of his favorite places in the world, associated with so many good memories. He can't count the number of times he's come over here so Carla could help him study for his pediatric nursing certification. She's become a second mother to him, and Maddie as well, by extension. 

"How'd your first week with Christopher go?" she asks as she pours him a glass of almond milk. Buck bites into a cookie, reveling in the warm gooey texture before he takes a sip.

"Great, honestly," he answers. "Chris is a sweetheart."

He goes into detail about everything he's done so far with Christopher. Carla had helped Christopher with dexterity exercises, something his physiotherapist never has time for, so Buck picked up where she left off. He's taken Christopher to his old rehab center once to use their equipment too. With Eddie working a full-time job with long hours and Christopher's mother out of the picture, Buck is going to be with Christopher every day after school except on weekends. It doesn't leave room for other patients, so Buck asked to take his old position at the rehab center but part-time.

"That's good and all, but what about Eddie?" she prompts, a knowing smirk on her face. Buck groans, feeling his face flushing just at the mention of the man. He's tried to keep his interactions with Eddie to a minimum, hell, he hasn't even asked what Eddie does for a living! 

"I haven't talked to him that much, he's not my patient," Buck says, reaching for his fifth cookie but Carla bats his hand. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You've had enough sugar, hon," she says, taking the plate away from him. "Besides, you've got to watch that figure of yours if you want to seduce Eddie."

"Carla!" he says, indignant. "I'm not going to seduce my patient's father, that's not professional! That's literally the first lesson you've taught me."

"Good, I'm glad to see you remember," Carla chuckles and takes her hand in his, giving him a fond look. "Eddie is a really good father, he loves Christopher but he's pretty lonely, you know? He never does anything for himself, and Lord knows I've tried to convince him to. He could use a good friend and so could you."

"I already have you," Buck counters, smiling softly at her. He appreciates her subtlety bringing Abby up without actually mentioning her. He's had a hard time getting over her and without her and Maddie's help, he wouldn't feel comfortable today to get back to dating. 

"You know, I'm not going to be around as much. Howard has planned many trips abroad for us now that I'm retired as well," she says and squeezes his hand. "You're going to be spending a lot of time with the Diaz. Just let them in, ok? I know it's going to be good for all of you."

Buck knows she's right. He's spent a week with Christopher and has already fallen for the kid's enthusiasm and resilience. He's afraid to get too close to Eddie and ruin everything with his emerging feelings. He's been attracted to Eddie from the start and that attraction has only grown with what little time he's spent with the man. Eddie's love for Christopher is unquestionable and his patience is the likes of which Buck has rarely seen in his career. 

"Fine," Buck concedes, only to move on from that subject. "Speaking of trips though, you haven't told me about Hawaii."

Carla is more than happy to show him pictures of the incredible beaches she's been to. He watches with envy as she tells him about every activity her husband and she had the chance to experience there. They end up spending a couple of hours just catching up until Carla invites him to stay for dinner. Buck declines, having already made plans with Christopher and Eddie, against his better judgment. Christopher and Eddie insisted he has dinner with them, to thank him for that first week. He bids his goodbye and drives over to the Diaz household, mentally preparing himself to spend an entire evening in the presence of Eddie Diaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect the response this short fic got. I'm sorry I haven't got to every comment, but I want to thank you all for reading and taking the time to leave one, I really appreciate it. It's a fun little AU for me with no pressure to reach a minimum word count. I had not expanded the first chapter because I had no idea what job I could give this Eddie? And I still don't. I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
